Damage to golf greens, as well as to the wooded floors and carpets of golf clubhouses, caused by golfers wearing athletic shoes with metal spikes is a well-known phenomenon. In response to consumer demand, shoe manufacturers have begun to provide golf shoes having non-metallic cleats.
In the applicant's earlier pending U.S. patent application, there is disclosed a removably mounted, two-piece cleat assembly for use with golf shoes. This cleat assembly comprises a pair of interlocking components, each of which is preferably molded of plastic. The paired components include a base and a T-shaped member having a threaded stem for threadedly engaging a bore or boss in the sole of a shoe. Distal from the tip of the threaded stem, the T-shaped member terminates in a plurality of arms which extend perpendicularly therefrom.
The base itself in the applicant's earlier combination defines a center hole and a plurality of channels extending radially therefrom for receiving the threaded stem and the arms, respectively, of the T-shaped member. In use, this threaded stem, inserted through the center hole of the base, holds it, the T-shaped member, and the shoe in assembled relation.
The base further defines a generally flat disk-shaped surface from which a plurality of arcuate-shaped ridges, Arranged in generally concentric circles, project downwardly to provide traction. In the preferred embodiment, the ridges are arrayed or grouped in a pattern which is subdivided into four quadrants by the channels. An arcuate-shaped trough appear,; between concentric ridges within each quadrant and communicates, at its distal ends, with a pair of the channels. For added strength, the innermost ridge in each quadrant is buttressed by an inwardly directed support, which terminates at the center hole.
The mounting of the cleat assembly is achieved by inserting the threaded stem into the center hole in the base, in such a way that the plurality of arms of the T-shaped threaded member nest snugly within radially extending depressions formed in the channels, then threadably engaging the threaded stem with a selected threaded bore or boss in a shoe. A simple hand tool, such as a Phillips or flat head screwdriver, can be used to facilitate this mounting operation. To replace a cleat assembly, one merely disengages its T-shaped threaded member from the shoe, exchanges the old base for a new one, and mounts it on the shoe with either the same or another T-shaped threaded member.
The prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,768,809, which issued Jun. 23, 1998, to Savoie. He discloses a quick release spike, fabricated of plastic with a metal core, for use on footwear. Now marketed by Champ as the Q-LOX R system, Savoie's combination utilizes a receptacle having an opening formed in its bottom surface for receiving a connecting element on the cleat or spike. This opening, which in plan view has threefold symmetry, is sized to slideably receive the connecting element. In transverse cross-section, this connecting element has three extensions, arranged in a pattern which complements the receptacle opening. Communicating with this opening is a chamber within the receptacle which extends generally perpendicularly from the centerline of the opening. The chamber itself is divided into three pockets by shoulders which protrude inwardly.
Immediately upon its being been inserted into the receptacle, the connecting element is in a position from which it can be rotated, but only in one direction. This rotation can occur through an angle of approximately 60 degrees about the centerline of the receptacle opening. As the connecting element is so rotated, each extension thereon becomes wedged against a ramp-like section on one of the shoulders. Simultaneously, a leaf spring-like finger, which initially extends slightly inwardly toward the receptacle opening, is pushed out of the way, allowing the extension contiguous with the finger to be rotated past it. Ultimately, each finger re-extends itself, with the result that greater torque must be applied to remove the cleat than to install it. A special tool must be used to install or remove Savoie's quick release cleat.